1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling the behavior of an animal through the application of electrical stimulation to the skin of the animal.
2. Description of the related art
Animals such as dogs may be fitted with a collar which carries a receiver for applying electrical stimulation to the skin of the dog to control the behavior of the dog. For example, a conventional pet containment system includes a stationary transmitter which is connected to an endless wire placed around the confinement area under the surface of the ground. The stationary transmitter transmits a radio frequency (RF) signal over the endless wire. If the dog approaches too close to the wire, the receiver receives the RF signal and applies electrical stimulation to the skin of the dog. Alternatively, the stationary transmitter may transmit an RF signal which is received by the receiver. If the dog strays from the confinement area, the RF signal is no long received and electrical stimulation is applied to the dog.
A conventional dog training system may include a portable transmitter which is carried by the trainer. The portable transmitter selectively transmits an RF signal to the receiver for electrical stimulation when the animal exhibits undesirable behavior. Different levels of electrical stimulation may be applied to the dog by depressing corresponding buttons on the transmitter. Each button is associated with an encoded signal which is transmitted to the receiver. The receiver receives the encoded signal and applies electrical stimulation of a corresponding intensity to the skin of the dog. The intensity may be controlled by changing the voltage level, current frequency and/or pulse width of applied current pulse.
A problem with conventional confinement systems and training systems is that the respective receivers include dedicated circuitry which is not interchangeable. A portable transmitter associated with a training system cannot be used with a receiver associated with a confinement system. Thus, when a trainer desires to train the dog within the confinement area, a second receiver must be placed on the dog which is responsive to the portable training transmitter. Conversely, when a trainer desires to train or merely exercise the dog outside the confinement area, the receiver associated with the confinement system must be removed and the receiver associated with the training system placed on the dog. Failure to remove the receiver associated with the confinement system will result in the dog being unnecessarily shocked when crossing the boundary of the confinement area. To avoid this hazard, it is necessary to first remove the receiver associated with the confinement system while the dog is in the confinement area, then place the receiver associated with the training system on the dog, and then lead the dog from the confinement area. Since the dog is unable to determine which receiver it is wearing, the dog must still be lead away from the confinement area; however, the dog quickly learns that it is safe to exit the confinement area when being lead by the trainer.
While training a dog, it is sometimes impossible to determine the exact location of the dog, particularly in the case of hunting dogs working in thick vegetative cover or traveling over a long distance (such as when tracking certain animals). Known locating systems include a dedicated transmitter worn by the dog which transmits an RF signal to a portable receiver carried by the trainer. The portable transmitter provides a relative indication of both distance and direction of the dog, dependent upon the strength and direction of the received signal.
Even if the general location of a dog is known or it is possible to hear a dog moving around in cover, it may not be possible to tell exactly which dog is in what location if more than one dog is being trained. Knowing the exact location of each dog is important if one of the dogs is apparently injured or exhibiting incorrect behavior and it is necessary to apply correction through electrical stimulation to that dog without unnecessarily correcting another dog.
What is needed in the art is an animal confinement/training system which is compact, avoids unnecessary electrical stimulation of the dog, and allows the exact location of each separate dog to be quickly determined.